Conventionally, game systems, each including a plurality of game devices and a management apparatus communicably connected to the game devices, have been provided. There is a known type of game system that confirms or authenticates the identity of individual users by using recording media, such as cards, in which unique IDs are recorded, and provides individualized services based on the results of the confirmation or authentication.
Such a type of game system is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for recording a game progress status uniquely given to each person in a recording medium, and for providing a service that enables to start a game on the basis of data retrieved from the recording medium when the person wants to start the game (see claims 8, etc., section [0056], etc., and FIG. 11, etc., of Patent Document 1). Since it is necessary to provide individualized services for different people, the system, of course, relies on the identity of each recording medium.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-248922